solo yo y el destino
by roal12
Summary: "es una chica con problemas emocionales, y lucha con sus recuerdos que la atormentan, cuando ella piensa que dentro de poco acabara con eso, llega un joven que parecía angelical que la ve y la salva, cuando el quiere alejarce de ella se da cuenta que no puede sacársela de la cabeza" son todos humanos bueno algo


_Bueno les contare e estado pasando toda la mañana pensando que hacer con mi vida, y la respuesta no esta muy clara que digamos, e estado pasando todos los lugares que me gustaría ir, con mi hermoso auto que mi madre me compro, tal vez se preguntaran por que dije madre debes de padre pues como ven eso también fue algo extraño que me paso creo que es el karma pero bueno, como les decía e estado todo el día en un lugar diferente, creo que cinco o seis no me acuerdo, ya es tarde en la mañana estuvo horrible, un calor que uf! No aguantaba, estaba ahorita caminando hacia el puente, deje el carro en un estacionamiento de un restaurante, fin del caso cuando se dieran cuenta yo ya no iba a estar en este mundo, como les decía ya era de tarde parecía que iba a llover, nunca me a gustado que los demás se asusten por un trueno por dios! Ni que viniera el diablo para llevárselos, bueno tal vez pero tal vez ellos han cometido un error y pues por eso, ya era de noche ya estaba viendo el puente de Manhattan no había muchos coches ya que eran como las doce y media, me acerque a la orilla del puente cuando lo hice empezó a llover, genial que mierda de vida tengo pero dentro de unos pocos minutos ya no habría sufrimiento para mi, me estaba subiendo ala barda del puente y callo un relámpago, parecía que quisiera el destino que parara, pero la pregunta era para que? Ella me había muchas cosas en la vida para que ahora me venga con la jalada que no quería que muriera eso no parecía justo, espere que callera otro rayo, y ahora si me fui subiendo primero uno y luego el otr…_

_-Yo no aria eso si fuera tú-me dijo una voz que estaba detrás de mí. Pero que diablos es que no podía descansar empas por una puta vez y ahora viene un chucho y me dice que tengo que hacer- no subas allí_

_-Pero que coños te crees tu que eres chucho- el me agarro de la cintura y me jalo unos cuantos centímetros de la barda, estaba parada muy pegada con un chico que ni siquiera conozco y para colmo estaba empapada y con una lluvia que tal vez karma te falta otro putita cosa no crees- suéltame._

_-No primero dime que no vas a correr ala puta orilla y te vas a ventar- jajaja me reí interior mente por que el idiota me acababa de dar una idea pero a la vez me gusto su hermoso y lindo lenguaje, mmm… pensaba que era mejor primera opción aventarme al puto puente y morir sin conocer a ese chico o la otra es aceptar su opción y conocerlo mejor tal vez me agrade… si me voy por la segunda opción._

_-Esta bien chucho no me voy a ventar del puente- me atrajo mas a el pero que pensaba creo que le voy a dar una patada en donde tal vez lo deje estéril por toda su vida… Pero cuando lo iba a ser me soltó._

_-Creo que es mejor que subas ala moto antes que empeore la tormenta- me voltee y lo vi era hermoso tenia sus ojos de color dorado, su cabello también dorado era rubio parecía a una persona del pasado, iba con una chamara sin mangas pantalones anchos, botas, parecía un malote en si, me estaba viendo mejor sorprendido no se por que razón pero lo sorprendido se le quito en unos cuanto segundos- entonces vas a subir ala moto si o no?_

_-Esta bien- dije de mal modo, me chocaba que me presionaran, camine hacia la moto, era negro era hermosa moto- pero antes tengo un auto en un restaurante cerca de aquí me podrías dejar en el coche y pues yo misma irme a mi casa aun que no creo que fuera una buena opción ya que mi madre estará preocupada por mi._

_-Ni lo sueñes nena no creo que lo hagas- iba replicar pero me alzo la mano- mejor vamos por tu coche yo conduzco y te dejo en la puerta de tu casa._

_-Pero que te crees muñeco como coños voy a dejar que un desconocido sepa mi dirección- alzo la ceja de interrogante- bueno no tan desconocido, pero la pregunta es como te vas a ir a tu casa?_

_-Fácil- me sonrió, maldito engreído-puedo llamar a mi padre y pedir un auto- maldito engreído- otra cosa muñeca?_

_-Si te puedo preguntar por que eres tan idiota- no me equivoque esa no era la pregunta era por que eres tan engreído y presumido._

_-Quien te entiende- ahora era mi turno de alzar mi ceja interrogativa- primero te salvo la vida-un suspiro izo- luego te ofrezco llevarte a tu casa, y luego tu me bienes que soy un idiota debes que tu eres una mal agradecida._

_-Mira yo nunca te dije que me salvaras la vida, ni que me ofrecieras llevarme a mi casa y mucho menos yo nunca te dije que me insultaras._

_-Ach! Por que todas la mujeres son tan difíciles- miro al cielo, le estaba cayendo las gotas en la cara, si dejaba mis lados negativos a un lado, se veía como un puto ángel, pero eso obvio que no podía pasar ya que mi vida nunca a pasado nada bueno- mira se esta poniendo las cosas feas con la maldita tormenta si, vas a dejar tus caprichos por un lado, y vas a subir a la moto para ir a tu coche, si o no?_

_-Vamos antes que el humor de alguien se ponga mas bravo- lo vi o me lo imagine que sonrió, bueno parecía mas sincera esa sonrisa que la otra, se subió ala moto y me ofreció su mano para poder subir ya me mi tamaño no me ayudaba en este caso, agarre su mano en ese momento cayo un rayo pero esta vez si me asuste creo que sentí una electricidad cuando toque su mano, creo que esto es muy extraño, me subí a la moto como antes lo hacia, viejos tiempos._

_-Agárrate bien- sonreí, lo bueno es que no podía verme- dime a cual restaurante vamos._

_- Melct lo conoces?_

_-Si e ido varias veces a se lugar- me sorprendió ya que ese lugar solo podía entrar gente con dinero tal vez su padre trabaje en algo importante. Todo el recorrido estuvimos en silencio bueno solo por los rayos que caían, llegamos al lugar le hice una señal para que viera donde tenia que parar, si afortunadamente estaba mi auto, un hermoso audi A3 de color negro, era hermoso ese auto, podía ir con el a cualquier parte con ese auto, me importaba cuanto costaba creo que costaba unos 300,000mil pesos creo que algo mas me valía en si lo que me encantaba era sentir esa velocidad del auto, el chico paro la moto y silbo cuando lo vio._

_-Lindo auto- me encogí de hombros que le podía decir, era lindo, hermoso, una chulada y si así podía sacarle a mi padre dinero para mis caprichos pues que más da- pensé que solo existían tres carros del audi A3._

_-Tienes razón, yo quería este hermoso auto, así que solo lo pedí y me lo dieron, tal vez suene caprichosa pero así es mi vida, lo que quiera lo consigo y como solo quedaba solo uno por que alguien mas compro los otros dos._

_-Entiendo- no entendía por que sonreía el muy hijo de…- si hubieras tenido la oportunidad de conocer a que compro los otros dos que arias._

_-No se, tal vez cometiera una locura pero los tendría a mi disposición pero eso ya paso._

_-Tienes la llaves del carro- asentí saque las llaves de mi bolsillo atrás de mi pantalón- si hubieras muerto nadie tendría ese auto sabes, eso es lo que querías verdad o me equivoco?_

_-No, no te equivocas lo que es mi es mío y de nadie mas-me miro y pareció que murmuraba un"chica mala" me encogí de hombros pase justo alado de el para subir al carro, me agarro del brazo para que me detuviera- y ahora._

_-Yo conduzco- iba a replicar- y nada, dame las llaves antes que pase algo malo- se las di si que era un chico atrevido eso admito que me gusta… me subí en el copiloto, como era de esperar el ya estaba metido, prendí la calefacción, y vi el celular, casi se me salen los ojos, XD mi mama me había mandados cincuenta mensajes y cuarenta llamadas, por dios iba a morir, y cuando viera el coche mi estado y el chico que me acompaña me iba a rematar, me encogí en el asiento._

_-Estas bien?- me pregunto el chico veía a la carretera._

_-No, no lo estoy- alzo la ceja._

_-Por que?_

_-Mira pues primera estoy con un desconocido luego mi madre me va a matar, por mi coche, mi estado no esta bien, un chico en mi auto, y luego cuando se entere que me quería suicidar, y ni siquiera se como te llamas y tu tampoco sabes como me llamo._

_-Mira primero tranquilízate quieres, no me ayudas a tranquilizarme y no es el momento correcto para tus traumas- en ese punto tenia razón- me llamo jace herondale y tu como te llamas?_

_-Me llamo clarissa Fray- lo dije en un susurro por dios su padre era uno de los socios de mi padre como antes no lo avía visto según recuerdo el tenia un problema con las drogas o algo así._

-Tu padre y el mío son socios cierto?

-si-murmure no me gustaba hablar sobre mi padre me incomodaba.

-entiendo, me puedes decir que ruta tomo.

-la 15, tomas el lado derecho hasta la 20 y luego tomas el lado izquierdo y ya.

_-que complicado- mascullo, quería decirle perdón, yo no tengo la culpa de que viva cerca de una calle muy fácil de conducir pero me aguante. Me acosté en el asiento ya que me sentía muy cansada, todo había pasado muy rápido, empecé a cerrar los ojos pero me acorde que para entrar a la colonia donde vivía tenían los de seguridad mi tarjeta de viviente de allí. Me levante y empecé a buscar en mi bolsa que estaba en los asientos traseros- que haces clary?_

_-Ten- le entregue el Jafet donde venia que viva en ese lugar, alzo la ceja- es para que cuando te los de seguridad te pidan el comprobante de vivienda les encelles esto._

_- que estupidez quien aria eso?_

_- bueno cuando eres hija de un importante empresario pues eso debes de pasar- le dije de mala gana, me chocaba saber que era hija de ese señor que me importa una mierda lo que le pase._

_- te entiendo perfectamente- lo mire de reojo ya que la forma que lo dijo parecía que estaba sufriendo-y en casa vives_

_-en la casa 24, es todo derecho no hay pierde._

_-parece que toda tu vida a sido fácil._

_- parece pero no lo a sido- murmure eso es lo que mi padre pretendía que toda mi vida los demás la vieran fácil era como lo superficial de mi pero controlado por el, ya que nadie supo lo que me paso a los doce años, solo la familia intima o mas seca de mi._

_-Lo que no entiendo es que como una chica como tu con una vida fácil sin problemas se a querido suicidar frete a mi propia cara, me lo podías explicar?_

_-ya te dije mi vida no a sido fácil- me estaba pasando de la raya, me estaba saliendo de control, respire y continúe-mi… mi padre a querido que eso parezca mi vida fácil -respire otra vez ya que pensé que iba a llorar-es como si quisiera o pudiera tapar lo pasado con tan solo controlar mi vida- murmure y me tape la cara ya que empecé a llorar mierda es que ni siquiera puedo tener una vida verdadera._

_-te entiendo creo que pasamos lo mismo- y deje de llorar-mira creo que tenemos algo de común pero no se que._

_- entiendo-en verdad no entendía mucho ya que todo era confuso, me recosté en el asiento y luego perdí el conocimiento._

_&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&. &.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&. &.&.&.&.&.&.&.&_

_Después de pensar en todo, la sorpresa que me lleve en ver a esa chica en el puente, al principio pensé que era un chico, que quería morir y lo entendía si tuviera una oportunidad así lo aria, pero cada vez me acercaba mas a el y me di cuenta que era una chica, pare mi mato y me acerque a ella de espaldas parecía chica, de cabello largo, cabello rojizo y enrizado, vi cuando subió su pie ala orilla y lo iba a ser con el otro pero paso un rayo, si no estuviera en esta situación me hubiera reído de ella ya que le temía a los rayos, pero no lo hice obvio, luego iba a subir el otro obviamente la pare, le dije que se detuviera, en la forma que me dijo chucho me gusto aunque no se porque ya que si hubiera sido otra persona le diría unas cuantas palabra que no serian de su agrado, me gustaba su voz aun que parecía cansada, no quería bajar así que la agarre y la lleve lejos de la orilla en verdad estaba muy pegado de ella… acepto mi opción de que la llevara a su casa claro que condiciones, cuando se voltio me sorprendió, ya que era linda, guapa, tenia los ojos de color amarrillos como los rayos, era de cara redonda, su boca era pequeña pero le contrastaba con su cara, no tenia maquillaje se veía bien sin maquillaje como dije antes era linda estaba en su auto, era un audi A3 era como los dos que tengo ya que mi padre me los regalo de cumpleaños, me dio su tarjeta de identificación ya que era para que te identifiquen los de seguridad, vi a ella, estaba dormida, parecía un Ángel en si, pero parecía, un Ángel sufrido que necesitaba que alguien controlara sus demonios, que necesitaba que sus demonios la dejaran empas, parecía como a mi, sus demonios no nos dejaban empas, lo que no entendía era por que dijo que lo que veíamos de ella no era verdad era una farsa..., mejor deje aun lado mis pensamiento y puse música, me sorprendí ya que su música era de santa rm, no era para una chica como ella, parecía que era una caja de sorpresas, puse la de "romeo y Julieta", no lo entendía por que me gustaba la canción, luego puse la de "favor con favor se paga", y luego otras de santa rm, llege adonde estaba su "casa" tocaron los de seguridad la ventana, les enseñe la tarjeta que me dio clary, el señor puso cara interrogativa._

_- usted no es esta persona_

_- lo se, es ella- le dije le hice una seña para que la viera- esta dormida y como soy su amigo me dijo que si la podía llevar a su casa ya que estaba realmente cansada y ahora estoy teniendo una platica con usted._

_- sabe cual es su casa._

_- si es la 24- solo le dije eso y me dejo pasar como me había dicho ella era todo derecho, la encontré era linda enorme como las demás casas, tenia un portón negro, un pasillo de rocas que llevaban a la entrada, la casa de color naranja, y la puerta de color café claro. me baje del coche y toque el timbre, salió una señora baja pero no tanto, tenia el cabello negro pero un poco rojizo, ojos grandes color negro, parecía que había llorado, bajo corriendo las escaleras y abrió el portón_

_- quien eres? Que haces con el carro de mi hija?_

_- e su hija se quedo dormida, soy un amigo de ella, me dijo que si por favor la llevara a su casa-aun seguía lloviendo y me estaba mojando mas de lo que ya estaba._

_- por que nunca lo e visto?_

_- luego le explico, señora lo que me importa ahorita es dejarme de mojar._

_- o claro puede cargar a mi hija por favor es que yo no puedo-asentí, me voltee todo el lado del coche para llegar a la puerta de ella, abrí la puerta y la saque con cuidado del auto, no pesaba nada, era como mi hermana, la lleve, adentro de la casa, era blanca, enfrente estaba un pasillo a un lado de la pared estaba una puerta, y al otro lado estaba otra puerta pero eran transparentes._

_- pasa por aquella puerta- me señalo la puerta de la derecha- están las escaleras no quiero que sus hermanos la vean así._

_- esta bien- me iba abrir la puerta pero de repente apareció un niño, como de cuatro años, me gustaban los niños pero así al extremo, tenia el cabello negro, tenia los ojos de clary, tenia una piyama de perritos, se veía lindo._

_-mami, mami, por que cari esta así con este chico._

_-por que esta cansada y el chico le izo el favor de llevarla hasta su cuarto._

_-y por que tiene los ojos cerrados._

_-por que esta dormida._

_-cuando despiertes la vas a castigar_

_-no se cariño_

_-si la castigas le podías decir que me haga esos pasteles que hace._

_- claro pero ya sabes que si tu se lo pides te lo va hacer._

_-pero para todo su castigo ese seria, que me hiciera todo los pasteles que quisiera_

_-que cosas dices cariño- el niño puso cara de perrito triste- esta bien ese será su castigo ahora ve con tu hermano a ver la tele._

_-esta bien, adiós amio de cari._

_- adiós- salió corriendo así el pasillo por el donde vino. La mama de clary me abrió la puerta, entre, era un cuarto, como para tomar el te, alado estaba las escaleras, subí las escaleras._

_-es en el tercer piso, lado derecho y la puerta del fondo- asentí, subí las escaleras, hasta el ultimo piso, no entendía por que ella estaba apartada de todos, la mama de clary me abrió la puerta, su cuarto era de color negro y círculos, color morado, parecía tenebroso pero ala ves interesante. La deje en su cama la colcha era de color vede y las almohadas de color amarrillo como sus ojos-e gracias, creo que ya es tarde quieres quedarte a dormir, te podía prestar ropa que tenemos aquí, solo di tu talla._

_-e gracias soy talla veinticuatro._

_- perfecto, donde te quieres quedar, te puedes quedar aquí, ya que como vez su cama es enorme y no le gusta mucho estar solo o si no…- estaba viendo la pared, pero luego me miro a mi- pero si quieres puedes agarrar una habitación de afuera._

_- e por mi no hay ningún problema en quedarme aquí-_

_-esta bien, en un momento regreso- la vi marcharse del cuarto, vi a clary, que se cambio de posición, ahora estaba con la mano puesta en su cara como un bebe, me dedique a observar el cuarto, tenia un armario de color verde opaco, otro puerta que pienso que es el baño, el cuarto era de color verde algo claro tenia dibujos como de flores, mariposas y otras cosas mas que no se distinguía de color negro, tenia dos buros, uno a cada lado de su cama, de color negro y morado, en una de ellas tenia tenía una lámpara de rosa negra, una lámpara en el techo de cristales, una silla de madera en una de las esquinas de su cuarto, para mi su coarto era oscuro ya que todo lo que tenia, tenia algo negro y lo así parecer oscuro- aquí esta._

_-gracias- era la madre de clary, no escuche la puerta cuado entro eso era algo tenebroso, parecía que este cuarto tenia algo especial aun que no se que es._

_-te puedes cambiar en el baño que esta alla- me séllalo la puerta que como suponía era el baño, fui al baño para cambiarme- e la voy a cambiar de ropa y me gustaia que te quedaras un rato mas en el baño mientras que la cambio prodias hacerme ese favor?_

_-claro- me meti al baño era de cor negro con dibjos ozules, me canb ie ropa que tenia puesta por lo que me trajo la mama de clary, espere en el baño como me dijo ella, el baño tenia un espejol, era grande el baño tenia una bañera de color rojo, una cortina de carritos rojos me rei un poco ya que era algo extraño tal vez era de su hermano me encoji de hombros por ese pénsamiento._

_-ya puedes salir-Sali del baño, estaba vestida con una pijama la parte de abajo era de color negro era como lisa, y la parte de arriba era de color verde sin mangas- e bueno que descanses_

_- igualmente- salió del cuarto sin hacer ruido, solo se veía la lámpara del buro, me diriji hacia la cama, con cuidado para no despertarla, me acoste y me tape hasta que mis parpados se cerraron_.

**Hey! Holi bueno espero que le haiga gustado la historia, me podrán mandar un comentario para que me digan si le sigo y dejo la otra historia, y dentro de dos días pondré un adelanto si es que quisieron que le siguiera a la historia.**


End file.
